1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary support for a gameboard designed to support a gameboard of generally any plan shape in horizontal position and for angular displacement of the supported gameboard about an upstanding axis extending centrally therethrough. Structures of generally the same type may be classified in Classes 108, 248 and 273.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of swivel bases, racks and other rotatable supports including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,374,139, 2,113,386, 2,873,938, 2,914,793, 4,002,342 and 4,378,943.
However, these previously known devices do not include the overall structural and operational features of the instant invention which enable a gamboard of substantially any plan shape to be rotatably supported for angular displacement about an upstanding axis extending centrally through the gameboard, with the gameboard support being adjustable to accommodate gameboards of different sizes and with the gameboard support being operative to support the associated gameboard in an elevated position above a support surface.